(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a dual-slot memory card adapter, and more particularly, to one with its card allotment mechanism to close up a port while admitting insertion of a memory card into another port to avoid insertion or judgment by mistake.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To cope with data access applications of electronic consumer products, memory cards in different specifications and capacities are supplied by electronic memory card companies, and R&D efforts and launching into the market of mini memory cards. At present, those memory cards and mini memory cards generally available in the market include (that taught in Taiwan Patent Gazette Nos. M262893, M250363, and M256597) SD (Secure Digital), Mini SD, MMC (Multimedia Card), RS MMC (Reduced Multimedia Card), MMC4.0, and RS MMC 4.0. To make access applications working between memory card and electronic consumer product, a memory card adapter is placed to link the access. Meanwhile, to cope with the fact that the access volume and the applicability of the specification are not inclusive, the memory card adapter must be applicable to memory cards of various specifications, a dual-slot adapter is made available according to similar features demonstrated in specification, insertion and secure, and electric connection among those memory cards.
However, erroneous judgment of signal access can be easily made while placing two memory cards of different specifications into the adapter of the prior art since the electronic consumer product is not necessarily provided with access switch function.